Exam Week
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Team RWBY is known for their good luck when it comes to undesired or lie-or-death situations. Fortunately for their leader, the luck extends to exams.


"Why can't you hang out, again?" Ruby asked, scratching her head.

"I need to study for the exams, Ruby," Weiss sighed. "And you should be too."

"Uh, why? Exams aren't in another two weeks," Ruby replied stupidly.

"Exactly!"

"Um…"

"Don't worry about it, Ruby," Yang said, placing a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "We'll hang out with you," she tilted her head toward's Blake's direction.

The bookworm looked up from her book at the mention of her name. "I'm not going, I've got to study for exams too," she said, digging her nose back into 'Ninjas of Love'.

"Right…" Ruby raised a brow. She gasped as her silver eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's go ask team JNPR! I'm sure that they'd love to hang you with us!"

XxXxX

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but we're kind of busy at the moment," Ren said, holding the door open.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, crushed. "What could you possibly be doing right now?!"

"We're studying for exams."

" **WHAT?!** "

Yang cringed at her sister's tone. She cautiously took Ruby's hand and looked at Ren, "Sorry to disturb you. C'mon, Rubes, I'm sure that there're other things we could do." With that, she dragged a devastated rose down the halls.

XxXxX

"I just don't get it, Yang! I mean, _yeah_ , I get that they want to study early, but why **this** early?!" Ruby complained as they walked into the courtyard.

"The same reason why you stayed up all night studying for our Grimmitology test a month early," Yang replied, putting her hands behind her head.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "That was because Weiss and Professor Ozpin made me feel guilty, okay?"

"Meh."

The two walked in silence for a short time. Ruby dragged her feet as she walked, watching as several students sat on the benches with their books and several paper cups of coffee. Others ran around with their notes, sharing them with their friends. _Why do they need to work so hard for exams?_ It baffled Ruby to no end.

Sure, she had to study extra because she was moved two years ahead and knew little to nothing about history, grim species, weapon upgrades, and fighting techniques (even if Qrow had been a dear and taught her things out of her level), but most of these people actually had their full four years at combat schools, so why the rush?

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" Yang said. "Let's go to this really cool ice cream place down town. It's got this cookie dough flavor that I know you'll love." The blond then went ahead of her younger sister.

Ruby's face it up at the mention of her favorite treat and ran after Yang with a bright smile on her face.

XxXxX

" **Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!** " Ruby screamed, pressing her palms against her temples. "The agony! The _agony_!" she cried. "Weiss, save me-he-he!" She reached out for her partner's arm.

The Ice Queen sighed as she brushed off Ruby's hand. "See? I told you that you should study ahead of time. Now look where procrastination got you," she said, returning to her notes.

"But Weiss, I didn't think it would have this many topics!"

"Well now you know, so shut up and read your notes," Weiss retorted, shoving a pen open History book into her team leader's face.

As the hardbound book slid down her face, Ruby looked at her sister pathetically. Yang just shrugged and went back to studying.

It was the Sunday before their first exam, and the silver-eyed girl had waited to the very last minute to start studying.

" _I know all the topics,_ " she had said. " _They're easy. What could possibly go wrong?_ "

Turns out, the amount of topics they had to cover was triple of what Ruby had expected, so now, she was whining to her teammates in hopes of assistance in this impossible task.

"Ruby, as a future Huntress, everything you learn here in Beacon is important," Blake said, writing down more notes as she flipped through her book.

"How is chemistry even gonna help us as Huntsmen?" Ruby groused, throwing down her binder, the papers scattering on the floor.

"Oh, it's not _so_ bad," Yang said. "At least now you know that plant sap from the Forever Fall Forest can blow up when you add fire dust."

"Yang," Blake sighed, " _Everything_ blows up when you add fire dust."

"Yeah, like the courtyard," Weiss joked.

"Hey," Ruby whined softly. "That was an accident."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just study before I shove those books down your throat."

XxXxX

"Alright, kids," Professor Port called. "Who's ready to hear the exam results?" Weiss was the only one who raised her hand. "Ah, such enthusiasm! I remember back when I was just starting out a Beacon…"

Ruby Rose rolled her eyes as she rested her head on her folded arms. It was the day after semester break, and she was still recovering. The fact that Blake decided to run off didn't really help. It really worried her to no end. The only time Ruby and finally relaxed was when Blake and Weiss made up. Even then she only had a few hours of sleep.

"…Now," Port said, finally finishing his tale, "as a tradition, I always give kudos to the top five students who did well in the exams, top ten sometimes. But anyway, let's begin!" He brought out his scroll and grumbled as he tried to look for the file that contained his list.

"I'm sure that you're top one, Weiss," Yang said, leaning over to her teammate.

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss replied.

"Well, there's not actually much to go around. The only ones battling for that top spot are you and Pyrrha," Blake whispered to her team.

"Exactly."

"Ah, here we are!" Professor Port exclaimed, happy to finally find the list. "Now, let's begin with the top five!"

"Who else do you think made it up the list?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"I'm not quite sure, but Weiss is definitely top one," his partner replied.

"Are you kidding?" Nora asked, leaning over to look at her team. "I'm sure that you're the top one, Pyrrha!"

Ren nodded in agreement. "After all, anyone who can teach Jaune must be the smartest person to ever walk the surface of Remnant."

"Hey!" Jaune hissed.

Ren chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Let's see… ah yes. We have Blake Belladona for fifth place," Port announced.

Teams RWBY and JNPR clapped their hands softly at the cat faunus's victory.

"…Jaune Arc for fourth, surprisingly."

Everyone looked at Jaune surprisingly. Nora screamed in approval and gave her team leader a bear hug, tackling him to the ground.

"We have Weiss Schnee for third—"

"THIRD?!" Weiss protested. "Not even second?!" Blake patted the heiress's back soothingly as rivers slid down her face.

"Aw, it's okay, Weiss," Ruby cooed, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. She was sure that she won't get an honor. After all, she spent of the day whining to her team. "You win some, you lose some."

"Don't touch me!" Weiss sobbed as she hugged the younger girl.

"Falling in second is Pyrrha Nikkos…"

" _Second_?"

Hushed whispers filled the room at the announcement.

"What?" Jaune looked at Pyrrha skeptically at Port's words. "Who could be better than you?"

"Now, quiet down kids, here we have first place: Ruby Rose."

"What?!" the girl yelled, getting on her feet. "Me?!"

"Yes, you, why?"

"What?!" Weiss protested, also on her feet. "She only studied for three _hours_ , not even a day!"

"I see. Oh well, now onto our regular classes!"

XxXxX

"I still can't believe that you made it to top one," Weiss huffed.

"The feeling's mutual, Weiss," Ruby said, gently leaning on her partner's shoulder.

"Hey, Ruby, congrats on first place," Jaune said, he and his team jogging up to the girls.

"I must say it was an amazing feat," Pyrrha added, "especially for someone who's been moved ahead by two years."

"Aw, guys, it was nothing," Ruby blushed. "Nothing but luck."

"Yeah, that's right," Weiss sniffed, "Just dumb luck."

"Looks like someone's bitter~" Nora teased.

"Shut…shut up. It makes absolutely no sense."

"Nope," Blake agreed.

"Hey, I know what'll make you guys feel better!" Yang said. "I heard that the school's serving popping candy flavored ice cream today."

"There's such a thing?" Ren asked.

"Well, have no idea what that, but I'm in!" Nora volunteered, raising her hand.

"I don't see why not," Pyrrha agreed.

"C'mon, Weiss, I'm sure ice cream will make us all feel better," Ruby said, gently holding the Ice Queen's wrist and leading her to the lunchroom.

The ice was amazing. Everyone enjoyed it. Well, expect Jaune. He kept complaining on how much the toppings hurt as they popped in his throat whenever he swallowed them, even after his friends told him to keep it in his mouth so that it won't hurt as much.

Jaune then had a speech impairment for the rest of the day.

This is my first RWBY fanfiction on this site. Yay! Confetti, confetti! I really, really love RWBY. Ever since my favorite series ended, I've got nothing to do while waiting for the next episode of RWBY or RWBY Chibi. I've always wanted to publish a fanfiction in this fandom, but never did. It's actually because I've got an infinite amount of plot bunnies in my head for RWBY, but their stories are constantly shifting, so I really can't get it down anywhere but the trashcan in my head if I can't take the headaches anymore.

I feel like I'm invading some sort of territory because this is one of the few times I'm stepping out of my comfort fandom… go to my profile and judge me for my likes if you want.

Unlike my other stores on this site, this one doesn't have any OCs or AUs because I'd feel bad for doing so, but I am planning to make a next generation AU, don't look forward to that unless you ship Rose Garden. I'll explain more when I actually write it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I appreciate comments. I also appreciate critiques and advices because I'm crap at writing stories. I don't usually ask for help, but I've been looking for ways to improve my writing and most of the things I read have similar writing styles so I really can't copy much. XD Advice for time management is also appreciated.

Thanks for reading ^v^


End file.
